ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
TVB
Television Broadcasts Limited (TVB) is a television broadcasting company based in Hong Kong. The company operates five free-to-air terrestrial television channels in Hong Kong, with TVB Jade as its main Cantonese language service, and TVB Pearl as its main English service. TVB is headquartered at TVB City at the Tseung Kwan O Industrial Estate. It began operations on 19 November 1967. The company was registered on 26 July 1965C.R. No:0011781（Television Broadcasts Limited）—The Cyber Search Centre of the Integrated Companies Registry Information System and was co-founded by Sir Run Run Shaw, who was chairman from 1980 to 2011, together with Sir Douglas Clague and Harold Lee Hsiao-wo of the Lee Hysan family. When TVB first began broadcasting it was commonly known and promoted as "Wireless Television" ( Cantonese: mou4 sin3 din6 si6) in Chinese to distinguish it from the then cable television broadcaster, Rediffusion Television (麗的呼聲), which later became ATV. It is still usually referred to with that name, although ATV later switched to "wireless" (free-to-air) broadcasting as well. TVB is known primarily for its dramas, and produces the Miss Hong Kong and Miss Chinese International pageants. It has historically been the most dominant broadcaster in Hong Kong. TVB, which also produces news program and operates a 24-hour news channel, received a credibility rating of 5.88 in 2016, ranking the bottom among major electronic media in Hong Kong, and a credibility rating of 4.45 in 2019, 2.25 below the average rating and remained to be seen as the least credible electronic media, according to surveys conducted by the Centre for Communication and Public Opinion Survey of the Chinese University of Hong Kong. 區家麟 立場新聞|website=立場新聞 Stand News|language=en|access-date=2019-12-15}} History Origins The government set up a working party in the early 1960s to study the idea of setting up a second television station in Hong Kong, where the only television at that time was the wired, subscription-supported Rediffusion Television. There was debate as to whether the second station should be set up as a Crown corporation, as with the BBC; a purely commercial enterprise; or a combination of the two. Another challenge lay in procuring enough content for the new station. In 1962, Director of Information Services J.L. Murray stated that while English programming could be purchased from other countries, "no country is producing a mass of suitable pre-recorded material in Chinese". Even though Hong Kong was already regarded as a centre for film production, it was considered a challenge to source enough Chinese language content for another television station, as most of it would need to be produced in Hong Kong. Regardless, there was commercial interest in the concept. A government franchise for a new wireless (free-to-air) television station was opened for tenders on 6 February 1965 and closed on 6 August 1965. On 25 January 1966 it was announced that Television Broadcasts Limited had won the franchise. Opening The new Television Broadcasts Limited station on Broadcast Drive in Kowloon Tong, Kowloon was officially opened by Governor David Trench on 19 November 1967. The governor spoke of the potential for television to better society, stating that the new station would play a significant role in "helping and enlighting our people", calling television "one of the most potent means of disseminating information there is". The first images shown on the station were a live transmission of the Macao Grand Prix, which began broadcasting at 9:00 am that day and was interrupted by footage of the opening of the new station. The first colour broadcast was then made, a feature called "London Calling Hongkong" which constituted greetings from former governors Alexander Grantham and Robert Black. Following this was a piano recital by Chiu Yee-ha, who had also performed at the opening of the Hong Kong City Hall. The new station broadcast both Chinese-language and English-language channels. The Chinese channel, called TVB Jade, began regular service on 4:30 pm that day on Channel 21, while the English service (TVB Pearl) began at 6:00 pm on Channel 25. The inaugural programming lineup included Enjoy Yourself Tonight, a Chinese language variety show, and Meet The Press, an English current affairs programme. Infrastructure development Hong Kong's mountainous topography posed a challenge to TVB, which was Hong Kong's first television station broadcast wirelessly, using a terrestrial television transmitter instead of a complex coaxial cable network. A network of transmitters, built atop various mountains, helped provide coverage to the territory. The main transmitter was built at Temple Hill, above Kowloon, to reach most of the main populated centre of Hong Kong as well as parts of the New Territories. Two broadcast relay stations were came into operation on 15 May 1968: one at Lamma Island expanded coverage to Pok Fu Lam, Aberdeen, Repulse Bay, and parts of Stanley, while another at Castle Peak covered Tuen Mun, Yuen Long, and Ping Shan. A third booster station, located on Cloudy Hill, was activated in June 1968 and brought TVB reception to Fanling, Taipo, and Sheung Shui. Development * TVB receives praise for its programming from a wide range of demographics, including the middle class, as was the case with its 2004 historical drama series War and Beauty. Its programme line-up features a steady stream of soap operas, variety shows and other populist fare. * TVB has been criticised for signing exclusive contracts with many local celebrities which restrict them from appearing on other local television stations. Hong Kong's Cable T.V. claims it is unfair competition (although Asia Television, another major television station in Hong Kong, disagrees). In fact, many artists do not have exclusive contracts with TVB and are free to show up in programmes produced by other local television stations or out-sourcing production houses. * The annual TVB Music Awards ceremony is one of the biggest for Cantopop personalities. It is widely rumoured that TVB distributes the awards to those who are obedient to the company's demands, and the Independent Commission Against Corruption has investigated the arrangement of the awards. It ruled that three TVB staff members under scrutiny were not guilty. Afterwards, TVB reformed its music programmes in a bid to reestablish their authority. | date = 21 January 2005 | url = http://www.ycwb.com/gb/content/2005-01/21/content_837170.htm | accessdate = 11 June 2007 |language= Chinese}} * On the other hand, TVB was awarded the National Association of Broadcasters's (NAB) International Broadcasting Excellence Award in 2001. The award recognised the company's outstanding contributions to the community through a wide range of charitable programmes and activities. Hong Kong thus becomes the first city in Asia to receive this prestigious award in this area. * In 2005, TVB, in association with the Hong Kong Jockey Club, organised the biggest fund-raising campaign in the company's history in response to South-East Asia's devastating tsunami. It raised over one hundred million Hong Kong Dollars to assist those affected. * In 2000, TVB Australia was established for the Australian market with a 17 channel (14 Chinese and 3 Vietnamese Channel) satellite service. Which has over 25,000 households and over 1,500 commercial outlets with an audience of over 130,000 daily. * From 31 March 2008, TVBS-Europe launched their "Multi-channel" package in Europe. It consists of 5 different channels which include the existing TVBS-Europe Channel plus the addition of TVBN, TVB Entertainment News, TVB Classic and TVB Lifestyle.Chinese Channel Home Page Location TVB was originally located on Broadcast Drive in Kowloon Tong, and was neighbours with RTHK and ATV. By the late 1980s, the company had out-grown the facility at Broadcast Drive, and built a new studio complex, named T.V. City, at 220 Clear Water Bay Road in November 1988.Shaw Brothers History The first TVB City was in fact the old Shaw Movie Town complex used by Shaw Brothers since 1958. The old Broadcast Drive headquarters was later converted into apartments. The first TVB City is now used by Celestial Pictures. To cope with future development and expansion, TVB began planning in 1998 to develop a replacement facility at the Tseung Kwan O Industrial Estate. The new HK$2.2 billion TVB City came into full operation in October 2003. The new headquarters are built on by far the largest piece of land ever leased by the then Hong Kong Industrial Estates Corporation and the first service-providing company in the area. It has a building area of over 110,000 square metres, 30% more than that of the previous facilities at Clear Water Bay. Studio 1 in TVB City, which can seat an audience of six hundred and thirty, is the largest television production studio among commercial television stations in Asia. News operation TVB broadcasts several news programmes, such as News at 6:30 (Jade) and News at 7:30 (Pearl). It also operates its own news channel, TVBN, and TVBN2, through TVB Network Vision ( ). Notable shows from TVB * Enjoy Yourself Tonight or EYT (1967–1994), a long-running variety show which has been compared with the American Saturday Night Live. * The Bund (1980), starring Chow Yun-fat. The drama was a success throughout Asia, inspiring several television and film adaptations. * The Legend of the Condor Heroes (1983), a serial adaptation of Louis Cha's wuxia novel of the same name, starring Felix Wong and Barbara Yung. * The Return of the Condor Heroes (1983), sequel to The Legend of the Condor Heroes, is a serial adaptation of Louis Cha's wuxia novel of the same name, starring Andy Lau and Idy Chan. * Looking Back in Anger (1989), is a tragic serial drama starring Felix Wong, Deric Wan, and Carina Lau. It is the most-watched Hong Kong drama in the Greater China region. * The Greed of Man (1992), starring Adam Cheng and Sean Lau. Its original broadcast heavily impacted international stockbrokers, creating the phenomenon known as the Ting Hai effect. * The File of Justice series (1992–1997) was a popular legal drama series, spanning five seasons. It is regarded by some as the Hong Kong version of the American Law & Order. * A Kindred Spirit (1995–1999), the second longest-running drama series in Hong Kong television history. * Super Trio Series (1995–present), a popular variety game show. * Journey to the West (1996) was one of the few TVB Jade programmes to be dubbed in English and rebroadcast on TVB Pearl. * Old Time Buddy (1997), a comedy-drama that satires Hong Kong's filming industry in the 1960s. It was the first drama to win "Best Drama" at the inaugural TVB Anniversary Awards. * Secret of the Heart (1998), a soap opera that popularised relationship triangles in serial dramas. * The Armed Reaction series (1998–2004) was a popular crime drama series dealing with discrimination women face within the police force. The series spanned four seasons. * The Healing Hands series (1998–2005) was a popular medical drama series known for its remarkable medical accuracy. It is commonly known as Hong Kong's version of America's ER. The first season yielded "Best Drama" award in 1998. * At the Threshold of an Era (1999–2000) is an epic drama featuring a large ensemble cast. It is TVB's second most expensive drama to date. * War of the Genders (2000), a sitcom starring Carol Cheng and Dayo Wong, is considered by many as TVB's most critically acclaimed sitcom. It held the title as TVB's highest-rated drama (49 points) until the broadcast of Korea's Jewel in the Palace in 2005. Cheng won "Best Actress" for her role. * Virtues of Harmony (2001–2005) is one of the longest running sitcoms in Hong Kong, yielding two seasons – a historical costume series with a modern-day spin-off. * Square Pegs (2003), a drama serial starring Roger Kwok, depicts the life of a mentally-retarded young man. It received an average viewership rating of 37 points, the highest in TVB's broadcast history. Kwok also won "Best Actor" for his role. A second series was released in 2005, yielding Kwok his second "Best Actor" award. * Triumph in the Skies (2003) and Triumph in the Skies II (2013), a drama series revolving around the staff and pilots working for Solar Airways, a fictional version of Cathay Pacific. Triumph in the Skies was also adapted into a motion picture. * War and Beauty (2004), a costume drama serial that focuses on four concubines of the Jiaqing Emperor. The series popularised historical palace harem dramas. * Moonlight Resonance (2008), the sister production of Heart of Greed (2007). The drama peaked to 50 points, one of the highest in Hong Kong television history. * EU (2009), the third season of The Academy series. Michael Tse's character, Laughing Gor, inspired one film spin-off and one sequel television series. * Rosy Business (2009), award-winning costume drama, swept the 2009 TVB Anniversary Awards in almost all major categories. * Beyond the Realm of Conscience (2009), a costume period drama that peaked to 50 points, one of the highest in Hong Kong television history. * When Heaven Burns (2011), "Best Drama" winner at the 2012 TVB Anniversary Awards. Despite its critical acclaim, it is one of the lowest-rated series in television history. The last few episodes were also banned in Mainland China due to references of the Tiananmen Square protests of 1989. * Line Walker (2014), a crime drama that spawned one film sequel and a television series prequel. It is the most-viewed Hong Kong drama in Mainland China, with over 2 billion views on Youku. * '' A Fist Within Four Walls'' (2016), a martial arts drama set in Kowloon Walled City that won Best TVB Drama at all the award presentations, with many of the cast from A Fist Within Four Walls winning awards. It swept the TVB 2016 Award Presentation with 5 awards: My Favourite TVB Female Character, My Favourite TVB Male Character, Best Actor, Best Actress, and Best Drama Series. * ‘’ Legal Mavericks (2017) Swept TVB Starhub Awards 2017 Live-Action TV shows Chinese Live-Action *''Journey to the West 1986'' *''The Legend of Haolan'' 皓镧传 (Jade) Japanese Live-Action *''1 Litre of Tears'' (Jade) *''Bambino!'' (Jade) *''Daitokai'' (Pearl) *''Galileo'' 神探伽利略 (Jade) *''Great Teacher Onizuka'' (Jade) *''Kamen Rider'' series 幪面超人系列 *''Oooku'' 大奧 (Jade) *''The Prince of Tennis'' (Jade) *''Super Sentai'' series 超級戰隊系列 *''Ultraman'' series 超人系列 American Live-Action *''20/20'' (Pearl) *''The 4400'' (Pearl) *''Alcatraz'' (Pearl) *''Amazing Stories'' (Pearl) *''American Experience'' (Pearl) *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' (Pearl) *''America's Next Top Model'' (Pearl) *''Animal World'' (Pearl) *''Benson'' (Pearl) *''The Best Times'' (Pearl) *''Boston Public'' (Pearl) *''Breaking Bad'' 絕命毒師 *''Bret Maverick'' (Pearl) *''Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future'' (Pearl) *''Charlie's Angels'' (Pearl) *''Cheers'' (Pearl) *''Civil Wars'' (Pearl) *''Combat Missions'' (Pearl) *''The Cosby Show'' (Pearl) *''Dark Angel'' (Pearl) *''A Different World'' (Pearl) *''Dinah!'' (Pearl) *''Dinosaurs'' (Pearl) *''Doogie Howser, M.D.'' (Pearl) *''Drexell's Class'' (Pearl) *''Dynasty'' (Pearl) *''ER'' (Pearl) *''The Fall Guy'' (Pearl) *''The Family Man'' (Pearl) *''Family Ties'' (Pearl) *''Felicity'' (Pearl) *''Firestarter: Rekindled'' (Pearl) *''Freaks and Geeks'' (Pearl) *''Free Spirit'' (Pearl) *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (Pearl) *''Glitter'' (Pearl) *''Good Advice'' (Pearl) *''Hardcastle and McCormick'' (Pearl) *''Head of the Class'' (Pearl) *''Hearts Afire'' (Pearl) *''Heroes'' (Pearl) *''Home Improvement'' (Pearl) *''Hour of Power'' (Pearl) *''iCarly'' 愛卡莉 *''Island Son'' (Pearl) *''Jackass'' 死蠢鬥一番 (J2) *''The Jersey'' (Pearl) *''Just the Ten of Us'' (Pearl) *''Kate & Allie'' (Pearl) *''Las Vegas'' (Pearl) *''The Magical World of Disney'' (Pearl) *''Magnum, P.I.'' (Pearl) *''The Mary Tyler Moore Show'' (Pearl) *''Max Headroom'' (Pearl) *''Me and the Boys'' (Pearl) *''Medium'' *''Modern Family'' 行屍 (Pearl) *''Murphy Brown'' *''Mr. Belvedere'' (Pearl) *''Mr. Tofu'' (Pearl) *''The Muppet Show'' (Pearl) *''My Two Dads'' (Pearl) *''Naked Science'' (Pearl) *''NYPD Blue'' (Pearl) *''Parenthood'' (Pearl) *''Parker Lewis Can't Lose'' (Pearl) *''Party of Five'' (Pearl) *''Presto-to-Presto'' (Pearl) *''Prison Break'' (Pearl) *''Private Benjamin'' (Pearl) *''Queer Eye'' (Pearl) *''Quincy, M.E.'' (Pearl) *''Reflex Action'' (Pearl) *''Rhoda'' (Pearl) *''Riptide'' (Pearl) *''Rituals'' (Pearl) *''Roseanne'' (Pearl) *''The Secret Circle'' 魔環 (J2) *''Simon & Simon'' (Pearl) *''Small Wonder'' (Pearl) *''Solid Gold'' (Pearl) *''Something Is Out There'' (Pearl) *''Spin City'' (Pearl) *''Standoff'' (Pearl) *''The Stupidyardigans'' (Pearl) *''Suddenly Susan'' (Pearl) *''That's Incredible!'' (Pearl) *''Totally Hidden Video'' (Pearl) *''Tru Calling'' (Pearl) *''Ugly Betty'' (Pearl) *''US Figure Skating'' (Pearl) *''The Walking Dead'' (Pearl) *''Webster'' (Pearl) *''The West Wing'' (Pearl) *''Wild, Wild World of Animals'' (Pearl) *''Wish You Were Here'' (Pearl) *''Who's the Boss?'' (Pearl) *''Without a Trace'' (Pearl) *''The X-Files'' (Pearl) Australian Live-Action *''The Big Byte'' (Pearl) *''The Castaways'' (Pearl) *''Five Mile Creek'' (Pearl) *''Hey Dad..!'' (Pearl) *''Neighbours'' (Pearl) *''Spyforce'' (Pearl) *''Talkin' 'Bout Your Generation'' (Pearl) British Live-Action *''After Henry'' (Pearl) *''At Home with the Braithwaites'' (Pearl) *''The Benny Hill Show'' (Pearl) *''Big Cat Diary'' (Pearl) *''The Bill'' (Pearl) *''Cutting Edge'' (Pearl) *''Delia's How to Cook'' (Pearl) *''Executive Stress'' (Pearl) *''Father, Dear Father'' (Pearl) *''Gems'' (Pearl) *''Heroes Unmasked'' (Pearl) *''Hogg's Back'' (Pearl) *''Horizon'' (Pearl) *''Hotel Babylon'' (Pearl) *''Human Universe'' (Pearl) *''Jekyll'' (Pearl) *''Jim Henson's The Storyteller'' (Pearl) *''Just Good Friends'' (Pearl) *''Merlin of the Crystal Cave'' (Pearl) *''Minder'' (Pearl) *''The Naked Chef'' (Pearl) *''No Place Like Home'' (Pearl) *''Oliver's Twist'' (Pearl) *''Only Fools and Horses'' (Pearl) *''Rising Damp'' (Pearl) *''Sinbad'' (Pearl) *''Slinger's Day'' (Pearl) *''The Thin Blue Line'' (Pearl) Canadian Live-Action *''The Campbells'' (Pearl) *''Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future'' (Pearl) *''Danger Bay'' (Pearl) *''Falcon Beach'' 青春沙灘 (Pearl) *''Murdoch Mysteries'' (Pearl) *''Night Heat'' (Pearl) *''Republic of Doyle'' 多伊爾共和國 (Pearl) *''US Figure Skating'' (Pearl) *''Wingin' It'' 天使新人王 (Pearl) Filipino Live-Action *''Juan dela Cruz'' (J2) Indian Live-Action *''Mahabharat'' 摩訶婆羅多 (Jade) *''Shaktimaan'' (Jade) *''Yeh Rishta Kya Kehlata Hai'' (Jade) Korean Live-Action *''Full House'' 浪漫滿屋 (Jade) *''Jewel in the Palace'' 大長今 (Jade) *''The Way of Medicine'' 醫道 (Jade) *''Scent of a Woman'' (Jade) Taiwanese Live-Action *''Justice Pao'' Telemovies (This is a complete list.) *''Behind the Beauty'' 孽海狂花 *''Behind the Mask'' 後窗驚魂 *''The Bird of Prey'' 天降橫財心驚驚 *''The Black Bird'' 黑鳥 *''BoBoiBoy The Movie'' 將博伊男孩這部電影 *''Burden of Proof'' 天涯追兇 *''Can't Stop Loving You'' 愛到盡頭 *''Class of Disobedience'' 飛越校園 *''Cul-De-Sac'' 親子大綁架 *''The Dare Devils'' 特技雙雄 *''Dark Shadow'' 懸案追兇 *''Dead End'' *''Deadly Lovers'' 奪命情人 *''Deadly Showdown'' 滅罪先鋒 *''Deadly String'' 妒火線 *''Death Trap'' 咫尺疑魂 *''Dismayed Patriot - The Qu Tuan'' 屈原 *''Double Crossing'' 親密殺機 *''Double or Nothing'' 千影神偷 *''Edge of Justice'' 律政皇庭 *''Fatal Assignment'' *''The Final Shot'' 熱血狙擊 *''The Fugitives'' 末路狂奔 *''The Healing Spirit'' 冥約 *''The Heavenly Swordsman and the Spoiled'' 聖劍天嬌 *''Iron Butterfly I, II 特警 90 *''Killer's Code 殺手風雷 *''The Knight and the Concubine'' *''The Last Conflict'' 刑警本色 *''Left Alone'' 歷劫驚濤 *''The Mamasan'' 霓紅姊妹花 *''Man on the Verge of a Nervous Breakdown'' 都市風暴 *''Mary's Choice'' 瑪莉的抉擇 *''Out on a Limb'' 殺之戀 *''The Quick Step of Passion'' 紅杏劫 *''A Secret Mission'' 熱浪迷情 *''The Set Up'' 越柙飛龍 *''Sharpshooters'' 廉政英雌 *''She was Married to the Mob'' *''Special Duties Unit'' 飛虎雄風 *''Special Duties Unit 1996'' 飛虎雄風 II 之搶灘行動 *''Story of Nam'' 難民營風暴 *''A Story of Two Drifters'' 末路危情 *''Taxi 810 的士810 I, II, III'' *''Those Were the Days'' 歲月情真 *''The Thief'' 賊至尊 *''The Thief of Time'' 群星會 *''The Threat'' 血殺 *''Till Death, Us Do Part'' 魅影迷情 *''Tulips In August'' 八月鬱金香 *''Unbearable Heights'' 鐵翼驚情 *''The Undercover'' 越柙飛龍II - 虎穴潛龍 *''Unusual Revenge'' 殲滅行動 *''Where's my Gun?'' 失鎗四十八小時 Animation Hong Kong cartoons *''The Adventures of Hello Kitty & Friends'' 愛漫遊 *''The Legend of Condor Hero'' (卡通) 神鵰俠侶 (Parts I and II with 26 episodes each) *''My Life as McDull'' 麥兜故事 *''Old Master Q'' 老夫子 *''Professor Panda Says'' 成語動畫廊 *''Xianqi Master'' Japanese anime and tokusatsu *''21 Emon'' 21-宇宙 *''Aikatsu!'' 星夢學園 *''Alfred J. Kwak'' *''The Amingo Show'' *''Animal Yokocho'' 動物橫町 *''Ashita no Nadja'' 妮嘉尋親記 *''Astro Boy'' 小飛俠阿童木 *''Atashin'chi'' 我們這一家 *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' *''Battle B-Daman'' B傳說戰鬥彈珠人 *''Black Jack'' 怪醫黑傑克 *''Black Lagoon'' 黑礁 *''Bleach'' 漂靈 *''Blue Dragon'' 藍龍 *''Bomberman'' Bom Bom 彈珠人 *''Canaan'' 迦南 (J2) *''Captain Tsubasa'' 足球小將 *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' 百變小櫻魔法卡 *''Chibi Maruko-chan'' 櫻桃小丸子 *''Chinpui'' 超級大耳鼠 *''Chuka Ichiban'' 中華一番 *''City Hunter'' 城市獵人 *''Code Geass'' 叛逆的魯魯修 *''Crayon Shin-chan'' 蜡笔小新 *''Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel'' 小忌廉 *''Crush Gear Turbo'' 激鬥戰車 *''Cyborg Kuro-chan'' 超级小黑咪 *''Death Note'' 死亡筆記 *''Detective Conan'' 名偵探柯南 *''Doraemon'' 多啦A夢 (originally named 叮噹) *''Dr. Slump'' IQ博士 *''Dragonball Z'' series 龍珠系列 *''Eden of the East'' 東之伊甸 *''Esper Mami'' 超級力魔美 *''Eyeshield 21'' 衝鋒21 *''Evangelion'' 新世紀福音戰士 (Jade & HDJ) *''F'' *''Fables of the Green Forest'' *''Fairy Musketeers'' 俏皮劍俠小紅帽 *''Fairy Tail'' 魔導少年 *''Full Moon wo Sagashite'' 尋找滿月 *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' 鋼之鍊金術師 *''Fushigi Yuugi'' 不思議游戲 *''Fushigiboshi no Futagohime'' 雙子公主 *''Galaxy Railways'' 銀河鐵道物語 *''GeGeGe no Kitaro '' *''Gin Tama'' 銀魂 (J2) *''Goldfish Warning!'' 娛樂金魚眼 *''Gundam'' series 機動戰士高達系列 *''Hamtaro'' 哈姆太郎 *''Hayate no Gotoku'' 旋風管家 *''Hungry Heart Wild Striker'' 野驁射手 *''Hunter × Hunter'' 全職獵人 *''InuYasha'' 犬夜叉 *''K-On!'' 輕音少女 (J2) *''Kaibutsu Kun'' 怪物小王子 *''Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!'' 會長是女僕大人! (J2) *''Kaitou Saint Tail'' 圣少女 *''Kaleido Star'' 星夢美少女 *''Kamichama Karin'' 小女神花铃 *''Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne'' 神風怪盜貞德 *''Kirarin Revolution'' 花漾明星 *''Kiteretsu Daihyakka'' 奇天烈大百科 *''Kobato.'' 奇蹟少女KOBATO. *''Kuroshitsuji'' 黒執事 (J2) *''Madö King Granzört'' 魔動王 *''Mahoujin Guru Guru'' 咕嚕咕嚕魔法陣 *''Mama Loves the Poyopoyo-Saurus'' BB保你大 *''Maple Town'' *''Maya the Honey Bee'' *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' 涼宮春日的憂鬱 (J2) *''Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch'' 唱K小魚仙 *''Mirmo!'' 魔法小米路 *''Mitsume ga Toru'' 三眼小子 *''Mojacko'' 外星毛查查 *''Moomin'' *''The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok'' 魔偵探洛基 *''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water'' 冒險少女娜汀亞 *''Nana'' *''Naruto'' 火影忍者 (tvbQ) *''Neighborhood Story'' 近所物語 *''Nichijou'' 日常 (J2) *''Nintama Rantarō'' 忍者亂太郎 *''Ninja Hattori-Kun'' 忍者小靈精 *''Obake no Q-tarō'' Q太郎 *''Oh My Goddess!'' 幸運女神 *''Ojamajo Doremi'' 小魔女Doremi *''Onmyō Taisenki'' 陰陽大戰記 *''Ouran High School Host Club'' 櫻蘭高校男公關部 *''Pandora Hearts'' 潘多拉之心 *''Parasol Henbē'' *''Patlabor'' 機動警察 *''Perman'' 小超人帕門 *''Pokémon'' 寵物小精靈 *''Puyo Puyo'' *''Pretty Cure'' series 光之美少女系列 *''Pro Golf Saru'' 高爾夫球手猿 *''Ranma 1/2'' 亂馬1/2 *''Saber Marionette J to X'' *''Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs'' *''Sailor Moon'' 美小女戰士 *''Saiunkoku Monogatari'' 彩雲國物語 *''Samurai Pizza Cats'' *''School Rumble'' 惡搞校園 (J2) *''Seven of Seven'' 七小花 *''Sgt. Frog'' Keroro 軍曹 *''Shugo Chara!'' 守護甜心 *''Skip-Beat!'' 華麗的挑戰 *''Slam Dunk'' 灌籃高手 *''Sonic X'' 超音鼠X *''Special A'' 特优生 *''Sugar Sugar Rune'' 魔界女王候補生 *''Samurai Shodown Series'' 侍魂 (Pearl) *''Tamagotchi!'' 寵物反斗星 *''Teamwork Illumination'' *''Tokyo Magnitude 8.0'' 東京地震8.0 (J2) *''Tokyo Mew Mew'' 東京喵喵 *''Tonde Buurin'' 飛天小女豬事丁 *''Tottemo! Luckyman'' 行運超人 *''Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle'' 翼之奇幻旅程 *''Ultra Maniac'' 魔法留学生 *''The Universe Stops with You'' *''Urusei Yatsura'' 山T女福星 *''Vampire Knight'' 吸血鬼騎士 (J2) *''Viewtiful Joe'' 完美超人JOE *''Virtua Fighter'' *''Wedding Peach'' 婚紗小天使 *''Working!!'' 無聊西餐廳 (J2) *''Wowser'' 零蛋多毛狗 *''Yakitate!! Japan'' 日式面包王 *''You're Under Arrest'' series 皇家雙妹嘜系列 *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' 幽遊白書 *''Yume no Crayon Oukoku'' 蠟筆小王國 *''Zatch Bell!'' American cartoons *''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' (Pearl) *''3-2-1 Penguins'' (Pearl) *''Action Man'' (Pearl) *''The Addams Family'' (Pearl) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (Pearl) *''The Adventures of Mickey and Donald'' (Pearl) *''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends'' (Pearl) *''The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin'' (Pearl) *''Aladdin'' (Pearl) *''Alienators: Evolution Continues'' (Pearl) *''The Amazing Splashinis'' (Pearl) *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' (Pearl) *''Amigo and Friends'' (Pearl) *''Angela Anaconda'' (Pearl) *''Animaniacs'' (Pearl and Jade) *''Animated Tales of the World'' (Jade) 童心看世界 *''The Archie and Sabrina Show'' (Pearl) *''Archie's TV Funnies'' (Pearl) *''Archie's Weird Mysteries'' (Pearl) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (Jade) 降世神通 *''The Baby Huey Show'' (Pearl) *''Baby Potter: The Series'' (Pearl) *''The Backyardigans'' (Pearl) *''Batman of the Future'' (Pearl) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (Pearl) *''The Batman'' (Pearl) *''Beetlejuice'' (Pearl) *''Ben 10'' (Pearl) *''The Berenstain Bears'' (Pearl) *''Betty Boop'' (Pearl) *''Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot'' (Pearl) *''Biker Mice from Mars'' (Pearl) *''Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' (Pearl) *''The Biskitts'' (Pearl) *''Bobby's World'' (Pearl) *''Bump in the Night'' (Pearl) *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' (Pearl and Jade) *''Blinx the Time Sweeper'' (Pearl) *''Blinx 2: Masters of Time and Space'' *''The California Raisin Show'' (Pearl) *''Capitol Critters'' (Pearl) *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' (Pearl) *''Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys'' (Pearl) *''Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series'' (Pearl) *''Casper and Friends'' (Pearl) *''Casper Classics'' (Pearl) *''CatDog'' (Pearl) *''Cave Party'' (Pearl) *''The Centurions'' (Pearl) *''Challenge of the GoBots'' (Pearl) *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' (Pearl) *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' (Pearl and Jade) 小松鼠老友記 *''Cops & Robots: The Series'' (Pearl) *''Clue Club'' (Pearl) *''Curious George'' (Pearl) *''Dark Knights'' (Pearl) *''Darkwing Duck'' (Pearl) *''Defenders of the Earth'' (Pearl) *''Dennis the Menace'' (Pearl) *''Denver, the Last Dinosaur'' (Pearl and Jade) *''Devlin'' (Pearl) *''Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' (Pearl) *''Disney's House of Mouse'' (Pearl) *''Dragon Flyz'' (Jade) *''DuckTales'' (Pearl and Jade) *''Dungeons & Dragons'' (2004) (Pearl - U.S. version without English subtitles) *''Dynomutt'' (Pearl) *''Earthworm Jim'' (Pearl) *''Eek! the Cat'' (Pearl) *''Eizan and Okuni's Big Adventure'' (Pearl) *''Family Dog'' (Pearl) *''Fangface'' (Pearl) *''Fanta Babies: The Series'' (Pearl) *''Fantastic Four'' (Pearl) *''Fantastic Four'' (Pearl) *''Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids'' (Pearl) *''Firehouse Tales'' (Pearl) *''The Flintstone Kids'' (Pearl) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (Pearl) *''Free Willy'' (Pearl) *''Frosty the Snowman'' (Jade - Christmas season only) 雪人FROSTY *''Gadget Boy & Heather'' (Pearl) *''Galaxy High'' (Pearl and Jade) *''Garfield'' (1990s) *''Gargoyles'' (Pearl) *''Gaspard & Lisa'' (Pearl) *''Geronimo Stilton'' (Pearl) *''The Get Along Gang'' (Pearl) *''Ghostbusters'' (Pearl) *''Goldie and Bear'' (Pearl) *''The Great Grape Ape Show'' (Pearl) *''Gumby'' (Pearl) *''Gumby Adventures'' (Pearl) *''Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child'' (Pearl) *''The Heart of the Jungle'' *''Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats'' (Pearl) *''Heckle & Jeckle'' (Pearl) *''Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater'' (Pearl) *''Hercules'' (Pearl) *''Heyyy, It's the King!'' (Pearl) *''Inch High Private Eye'' (Pearl) *''Inspector Gadget'' (Pearl) *''Inspector Gadget's Field Trip'' (Pearl) *''Invasion America'' (Pearl) *''Iron Man'' (Pearl) *''Itsy Bitsy Spider'' (Pearl) *''James Bond Jr.'' (Pearl) *''Jet Set Radio Future'' *''The Jetsons'' (Jade) 傑森一家 *''Johnny Test'' (Pearl) *''Jumanji'' (Pearl) *''Jumpstart Jr.'' (Pearl) *''Justice League'' (Pearl) *''Kenny the Shark'' (Pearl) *''Ketchup Vampires'' (Pearl) *''The King Kong Show'' (Pearl) *''Laff-A-Lympics'' (Pearl) *''Lassie's Rescue Rangers'' (Pearl) *''Laurel and Hardy'' (Pearl) *''The Legend of Calamity Jane'' (Pearl) *''The Legend of Korra'' (Jade) 降世神通：寇拉傳奇 *''The Little Mermaid'' (Pearl) *''The Littles'' (Pearl) *''Lloyd in Space'' (Pearl) *''Loonatics'' (Pearl) *''Looney Tunes'' (Pearl) *''Lucky Luke'' (Pearl) *''Madeline'' (Pearl) *''The Magic Crown'' (Pearl) *''Merrie Melodies'' (Pearl) *''The Merrie Melodies Show'' (Pearl) *''MGM Cartoon Classics'' (Pearl) *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (Pearl) *''Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures'' (Pearl) *''Mission to Mars: The Series'' (Pearl) *''Monchhichis'' (Pearl) *''Moners Sixten 2590'' (Pearl) *''Mummies Alive!'' (Pearl) *''Muppet Babies'' (Pearl) *''My Dating's Stepbrother'' (Pearl) *''My Friends Tigger and Pooh'' (Jade) 小熊維尼與跳跳虎 *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (Pearl) *''My Little Pony'' (Pearl) *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' (Jade) *''Nature Cat'' (Pearl) *''The New Adventures of Madeline'' (Pearl) *''The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse and Heckle & Jeckle'' (Pearl) *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (Pearl and Jade) *''The New Archies'' (Pearl) *''New Kids on the Block'' (Pearl) *''The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' (Pearl) *''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' (Pearl) *''The New Three Stooges'' (Pearl) *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' (Pearl) *''The Oddball Couple'' (Pearl) *''Oswald'' (Pearl) *''Paddington Bear'' (Pearl) *''The Patty's Pinch'' *''Paw Paws'' (Pearl) *''Peabody's Improbable History'' (Pearl) *''Peanuts'' *''Peg + Cat'' (Pearl) *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (Pearl) *''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' (Jade) 潘恩·澤羅：兼職英雄 *''Phineas and Ferb'' (Pearl) *''Piggsburg Pigs!'' (Pearl) *''The Pink Panther'' (Pearl) *''Pinky and the Brain'' (Pearl) *''Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain'' (Pearl) *''Police Academy'' (Pearl) *''Popples'' (Pearl) *''Pound Puppies'' (Pearl) *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' (Pearl) *''Puyo Puyo'' (Pearl) *''Quack Pack'' (Pearl) *''Quick Draw McGraw'' (Pearl) *''Raffina And Rulue Adventures'' (Pearl and Jade) *''Rambo: The Force of Freedom'' (Pearl) *''The Real Ghostbusters'' (Pearl) *''Recess'' (Pearl) *''Richie Rich'' (Pearl) *''Ring Raiders'' (Pearl) *''Road Rovers'' (Pearl) *''Rocko's Modern Life'' (Pearl) *''Rod Rocket'' (Pearl) *''The Royal Journey: The Series'' (Pearl) *''Rubik the Amazing Cube'' (Pearl) *''Rude Dog and the Dweebs'' (Pearl) *''Ryan & Isabella: The Series'' (Pearl) *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (Pearl) *''Samurai Jack'' (Pearl) *''The Savage Dragon'' (Pearl) *''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' (Pearl) *''The Secret Lives of Waldo Kitty'' (Pearl) *''Secret Millionaires Club'' *''Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century'' (Pearl) *''She-Ra: Princess of Power'' (Pearl) *''Sid the Science Kid'' (Pearl) *''SilverHawks'' (Pearl) *''The Simpsons'' (Jade & Pearl) *''Sitting Ducks'' (Pearl) *''Sky Commanders'' (Pearl) *''Slimer! And the Real Ghostbusters'' (Pearl) *''The Smurfs'' (Pearl and Jade) 藍精靈 *''Snorks'' (Pearl) *''Sofia the First'' (Pearl) *''Sonic Advance: The Series'' (Pearl) *''Sonic Underground'' (Pearl) *''South Park'' (Jade) 衰仔樂園勁變新 *''Spider-Man'' (Pearl) *''Spider-Man & Friends'' *''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper'' (Pearl) *''Star vs. The Forces of Evil'' (J2) *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' (Pearl) *''Street Sharks'' (Pearl) *''Stuart Little'' (Pearl) *''Super Friends'' (Pearl) *''Super Monkey Ball 2: The Series'' (Pearl) *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' (Jade) 超級機器人猴子隊超力去！ *''Super Sports Smash'' (Pearl) *''Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' (Pearl) *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' (Pearl and Jade) 霹靂特警貓 *''TaleSpin'' (Pearl) *''Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle'' (Pearl) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (Pearl and Jade) 龜之忍者 *''Teen Titans'' (Pearl) *''Teen Titans Go!'' (Pearl) *''Terrytoons'' (Pearl) *''Thomas Edison's Secret Lab'' (Pearl) *''ThunderCats'' (Pearl) *''ThunderCats'' (Pearl) *''Timeless Tales from Hallmark'' (Pearl) *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (Pearl and Jade) *''The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show'' (Pearl) *''Tom and Jerry on Pearl'' (Pearl - November 20, 1967-December 29, 1989) *''Toonsylvania'' (Pearl) *''The Transformers'' (Jade) *''True and the Rainbow Kingdom'' *''Trulli Tales'' (Pearl) *''UBOS'' (Pearl) *''The Universe Stops with You'' (Pearl) *''VeggieTales'' (Pearl) *''Wacky Races'' (Pearl) *''The Wacky World of Tex Avery'' (Pearl) *''Walt Disney's Mickey and Donald'' (Pearl) *''Warner Bros. Cartoons'' (Pearl) *''What's New, Angels?'' (Pearl) *''What's New Scooby-Doo?'' (Pearl) *''Where's Wally?'' (Pearl) *''Wild Kratts'' (Pearl) *''Will the Real Jerry Lewis Please Sit Down'' (Pearl) *''Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa'' (Pearl) *''The Woody Woodpecker Show'' (Pearl) *''Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park'' (Jade) *''The Wuzzles'' (Pearl) *''X-Men: Evolution'' (Pearl) *''The Yogi Bear Show'' (Pearl) *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' (Pearl) *''Yo, Yogi!'' (Pearl) *''Yoplait!: The Series'' (Pearl) *''Zazoo U'' (Pearl) *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' (Pearl) Australian cartoons *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' (Pearl) *''The Berenstain Bears'' (Pearl) *''Bright Sparks'' (Pearl) *''Dennis and Gnasher'' (Pearl) *''The Greatest Tune on Earth'' (Pearl) *''Pearlie'' (Pearl) *''Tabaluga'' (Pearl) Belgian cartoons *''Ovide Video'' (Pearl) *''The Smurfs'' (Pearl and Jade) 藍精靈 *''Snorks'' (Pearl) British cartoons *''64 Zoo Lane'' (Pearl) *''The Adventures of Abney & Teal'' (Pearl) *''The Adventures of Raz and Benny'' (Pearl) *''The Adventures of Roco & Abyss'' (Pearl) *''Albie'' (Pearl) *''Alias the Jester'' (Pearl) *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' (Pearl) *''Andy Pandy'' (Pearl) *''Angelina Ballerina'' 老鼠仔與芭蕾舞 (Jade) *''The Animal Shelf'' (Pearl) *''The Animals of Farthing Wood'' (Pearl) *''Animated Tales of the World'' 童心看世界 (Jade) *''Avenger Penguins'' (Pearl) *''Bananaman'' (Pearl) *''Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom'' (Pearl) *''The Big Knights'' (Pearl) *''Bimble's Bucket'' (Pearl) *''The Blunders'' (Pearl) *''Captain Zed and the Zee Zone'' (Pearl) *''Charlie Chalk'' (Pearl) *''Chuggington'' (Pearl) *''City of Friends'' (Pearl) *''Cockleshell Bay'' (Pearl) *''Count Duckula'' (Pearl) *''The Cramp Twins'' (Pearl) *''Creepy Crawlies'' (Pearl) *''Danger Mouse'' (Pearl) *''Dennis and Gnasher'' (Pearl) *''Dino Babies'' (Pearl) *''Discovering Fireflies'' (Pearl) *''Doris the Cat'' (Pearl) *''The Dreamstone'' (Pearl) *''Fantomcat'' (Pearl) *''Fifi and the Flowertots'' (Pearl) *''The Further Adventures of SuperTed'' (Pearl) *''Gaspard & Lisa'' (Pearl) *''Get Squiggling'' (Pearl) *''Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids'' (Pearl) *''Hana's Helpline'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' (Pearl) *''Hilltop Hospital'' (Pearl) *''Humf'' (Pearl) *''Jimbo and the Jet Set'' (Pearl) *''King Rollo'' 廣東話配音 (Jade) *''The Large Family'' (Pearl) *''Make Way for Noddy'' 小司機Noddy (Jade) *''Maisy'' (Pearl) *''Mike the Knight'' (Pearl) *''Molly's Gang'' (Pearl) *''Noah's Island'' (Pearl) *''Noddy'' (Pearl) *''Noddy's Toyland Adventures'' (Pearl) *''Pablo the Little Red Fox'' (Pearl) *''The Perishers'' (Pearl) *''Poddington Peas'' (Pearl) *''The Pondles'' (Pearl) *''Olive the Ostrich'' (Pearl) *''Olivia'' (Pearl) *''Olly the Little White Van'' (Pearl) *''Operavox: The Animated Operas'' (Pearl) *''Paddington Bear'' (Pearl) *''Peppa Pig'' (Pearl) *''Pigeon Street'' (Pearl) *''The Pondles'' (Pearl) *''Roary the Racing Car'' (Pearl) *''Rubbadubbers'' (Pearl) *''School of Roars'' (Pearl) *''The Secret Show'' (Pearl) *''Shakespeare: The Animated Tales'' (Pearl) *''Shaun the Sheep'' *''Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century'' (Pearl) *''The Shoe People'' (Pearl and Jade) *''Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings'' (Pearl) *''Sooty's Amazing Adventures'' (Pearl) *''Tales of Little Grey Rabbit'' (Pearl) *''Thomas and Friends'' (Pearl) *''Tilly and Friends'' (Pearl) *''Timmy Time'' (Pearl) *''Tinga Tinga Tales'' *''Tiny Planets'' (Pearl) *''Tree Fu Tom'' (Pearl) *''Trulli Tales'' (Pearl) *''The Twins'' (Pearl) *''What's New, Angels?'' (Pearl) *''Where's Wally?'' (Pearl) *''Wilf the Witch's Dog'' (Pearl) *''William's Wish Wellingtons'' (Pearl) *''Willo the Wisp'' (Pearl) *''The Wind in the Willows'' (Pearl) *''The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends'' (Pearl) Canadian cartoons *''The Adventures of Raz and Benny'' (Pearl) *''The Adventures of Roco & Abyss'' (Pearl) *''The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin'' (Pearl) *''The Amazing Spiez!'' (Pearl) *''Angela Anaconda'' (Pearl) *''Atomic Betty'' (Jade) 原子貝蒂 *''Babar and the Adventures of Badou'' (Pearl) *''The Backyardigans'' (Pearl) *''Beetlejuice'' (Pearl) *''Being Ian'' (J2) 是IAN *''Braceface'' (Pearl) *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' (Pearl and Jade) *''Captain Flamingo'' (Jade) 小隊長法仔 *''The Cramp Twins'' (Pearl) *''Cybersix'' (Jade & HDJ) *''Dark Knights'' (Pearl) *''Eckhart'' (Pearl) *''Eek! the Cat'' (Pearl) *''Family Dog'' (Pearl) *''Franklin and Friends'' (Pearl) *''Free Willy'' (Pearl) *''Galaxy Squad'' (Pearl) *''George Shrinks'' (Pearl) *''Inspector Gadget'' (Pearl) *''Inuk'' (Pearl) *''Kid vs. Kat'' (J2) 男孩和冤家貓 *''King'' *''Madeline'' (Pearl) *''Match on Mt. Olympius'' (Pearl) *''Mike the Knight'' (Pearl) *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' (Pearl) *''Mudpit'' (Pearl) *''My Friend Rabbit'' (Pearl) *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' (Jade) *''Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion'' (Pearl) *''Ovide Video'' (Pearl) *''Pearlie'' (Pearl) *''Peg + Cat'' (Pearl) *''Puyo Puyo'' (Pearl) *''The Raccoons'' (Pearl) *''ReBoot'' (Jade) *''Ryan & Isabella: The Series'' (Pearl) *''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat'' (Jade) 傻瓜貓 *''Secret Mission Adventures'' (Pearl) *''Shuriken School'' (Pearl) *''The Smoggies'' (Pearl and Jade) 大自然環保寶 *''Stickin' Around'' (Pearl) *''Street Sharks'' (Pearl) *''Super Sports Smash'' (Pearl) *''Toot and Puddle'' *''True and the Rainbow Kingdom'' *''Trulli Tales'' (Pearl) *''The Twins'' (Pearl) *''UBOS'' (Pearl) *''The Universe Stops with You'' (Pearl) *''What's New, Angels?'' (Pearl) *''What's With Andy?'' (Pearl) *''Yvon of the Yukon'' (J2) 伊万育空地區 Dutch cartoons *''Alfred J. Kwak'' (Jade) *''The Bluffers'' (Pearl) *''Miffy'' (Pearl) *''Moomin'' (Jade) *''Wowser'' (Jade) 零蛋多毛狗 French cartoons *''64 Zoo Lane'' (Pearl) *''The Amazing Spiez!'' (Pearl) *''Andrew the Magic President'' (Pearl) *''The Animals of Farthing Wood'' (Pearl) *''Babar and the Adventures of Badou'' (Pearl) *''Barbapapa'' (Pearl) *''Bat Baby: The Adventures of Bat Baby and Robin'' (Pearl) *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' (Pearl and Jade) *''Code Lyoko'' (Pearl) *''Colargol'' (Jade) 小熊杰里米 *''Gadget Boy & Heather'' (Pearl) *''Gaspard & Lisa'' (Pearl) *''Gawayn'' (Jade) *''Geronimo Stilton'' (Pearl) *''Grizzy and the Lemmings'' (Pearl) 大笨熊與吱吱鼠 *''Denver, the Last Dinosaur'' (Pearl and Jade) *''Dragon Flyz'' (Jade) *''Fanta Babies: The Series'' (Pearl) *''Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats'' (Pearl) *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' (Pearl) *''Hilltop Hospital'' (Pearl) *''House of Backyard'' (Pearl) *''Inspector Gadget'' (Pearl) *''Inuk'' (Pearl) *''The Large Family'' (Pearl) *''The Legend of Calamity Jane'' (Pearl) *''The Littles'' (Pearl) *''Lilybuds'' *''Lucky Luke'' (Pearl) *''Madeline'' (Pearl) *''Mini Beat Power Rockers'' (Pearl) *''Nate is Late'' (Pearl) *''Nick & Perry'' (Pearl) *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' (Pearl) *''Once Upon a Time... Life'' *''Once Upon a Time... The Explorers'' *''Oscar's Oasis'' (Pearl) *''Ozie Boo! Save The Planet'' (Pearl) *''Pablo the Little Red Fox'' (Pearl) *''Popples'' (Pearl) *''Robotboy'' (Jade) *''Space Goofs'' (Pearl) *''Shuriken School'' (Pearl) *''The Smoggies'' (Pearl and Jade) 大自然環保寶 *''Sonic Boom'' (Jade) *''Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea'' (Pearl) *''Tales of Tatonka'' *''Talis and the Thousand Tasks'' (Pearl) *''Titeuf'' (Pearl) *''Trulli Tales'' (Pearl) *''What's With Andy?'' (Pearl) Finnish cartoons *''Moomin'' (Jade) German cartoons *''Lucky Luke'' (Pearl) *''Maya the Honey Bee'' (Pearl) *''Nick & Perry'' (Pearl) *''Tabaluga'' (Pearl) Chinese cartoons *''The Olympic Adventures of Fuwa'' 福娃奧運漫遊記 Korean cartoons *''Oscar's Oasis'' (Pearl) *''Pororo the Little Penguin'' (Jade) 冰鎮企鵝仔 *''Restol, The Special Rescue Squad'' Indian cartoons *''Motu Patlu'' (Jade) 摩都伯德祿 *''Raju the Rickshaw'' (Pearl) Italian cartoons *''Geronimo Stilton'' (Pearl) *''Winx Club'' (Jade) 魔法學園 Irish cartoons *''The Adventures of Roco & Abyss'' (Pearl) *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Dino Babies'' *''Lily's Driftwood Bay'' *''Skunk Fu!'' (Jade) 功夫臭鼬 *''Trulli Tales'' (Pearl) *''What's New, Angels?'' (Pearl) Japanese cartoons (Non-anime) *''Galaxy High'' *''The Littles'' *''ThunderCats'' *''Timberwood Tales'' Kenyan cartoons *''Tinga Tinga Tales'' Malaysian cartoons *''BoBoiBoy on Pearl'' (Pearl; March 16, 2011-August 21, 2016) *''BoBoiBoy Galaxy'' (Pearl; December 20, 2016-present) Mexican cartoons *''Amigo and Friends'' New Zealand cartoons *''Oscar and Friends'' (Pearl) Russian cartoons *''Animated Tales of the World'' 童心看世界 (Jade) *''Kikoriki'' 爆趣科學Pin碼 (Jade) Scottish cartoons *''Animated Tales of the World'' 童心看世界 (Jade) Spanish cartoons *''Andrew the Magic President'' (Pearl) *''Animated Tales of the World'' 童心看世界 (Jade) *''Bat Baby: The Adventures of Bat Baby and Robin'' (Pearl) *''The Cobi Troupe'' 高比 (Jade) *''Lilybuds'' (Pearl) *''Mini Beat Power Rockers'' (Pearl) *''Shuriken School'' (Pearl) *''Mort and Phil'' (Jade) Swedish cartoons *''Moomin'' (Jade) Welsh cartoons *''Animated Tales of the World'' 童心看世界 (Jade) *''Hana's Helpline'' *''Operavox: The Animated Operas'' (Pearl) *''Shakespeare: The Animated Tales'' (Pearl) Jamboree shows TV charity shows *''Gala Spectacular'' 星光熠熠耀保良 - a charity show for Po Leung Kuk, shown in September every year *''Golden Star Anniversary'' *''Pok Oi Charity Show'' 博愛歡樂傳萬家 - a charity show for Pok Oi Hospitals' Group, shown in March every year *''SuperStar Charity Concert'' *''Tung Wah Charity Show'' 歡樂滿東華 - a charity show for Tung Wah Group of Hospitals, shown in December every year *''TVB Benefit Variety show for New York University (NYU) Downtown Hospital'' - New York, USA *''Yan Chai Charity Show'' 慈善星輝仁濟夜 - a charity show for Yan Chai Hospitals' Group, shown in January every year Major jamboree shows *TVB All Star Challenge 星光熠熠勁爭輝 *TVB Anniversary Awards 萬千星輝頒獎典禮 - an awards show celebrating the year's best in TVB programming. Hosted by Carol Cheng. *TVB Anniversary Special 萬千星輝賀台慶 - a show celebrating the establishment of TVB, shown on November 19 each year *Miss Chinese International Pageant 國際中華小姐競選 - an annual beauty pageant with delegates of Chinese descent from around the world competing for the title of Miss Chinese International *Miss Hong Kong Pageant 香港小姐競選 - an annual beauty pageant that crowns Miss Hong Kong, who will then represent Hong Kong to compete in Miss World and Miss Chinese International *Mr. Hong Kong Contest 香港先生選舉 - the male counterpart of Miss Hong Kong, this contest chooses a male contestant to crown as Mr. Hong Kong *New Talent Singing Awards International Finals 全球華人新秀歌唱大賽 - an annual singing contest with contestants around the world vying for first place to win a record contract. Hosted by Carol Cheng. Variety shows *''Beautiful Cooking'' (2006) *''Enjoy Yourself Tonight'' (E.Y.T.) 歡樂今宵 (1967) *''Super Trio Series'' 獎門人系列 - long running game show since 1994. Hosted by Eric Tsang, Jerry Lamb (Season 1-7), Jordan Chan (first season only) and Chin Kar-lok (second season onwards). The eighth season had Jerry Lamb replaced by Wong Cho Lam and Louis Yuen, because he went to seek a career opportunity at a rival network, CTV Atlantic. Game shows *''Weakest Link'' 一筆 OUT 消 - Cantonese version of the quiz programme asking general knowledge questions to participants, with their majority evicting themselves out one by one until two are left to answer questions, determining who's the winner out of the two; hosted by Carol Cheng. *''Minutes to Fame'' 殘酷一叮 - a game show that give time to the participants for their show; the longer time they keep, the more chance to win. This game is similar to Pop Idol and American Idol and is hosted by Hacken Lee and Joey Leung. *''Justice For All'' 百法百眾 - a game show that gives two documents about the laws of Hong Kong to the participants, and ask them questions about the document; they can choose in two answers. Hosted by Carol Cheng. *''15/16'' *''Deal or No Deal'' 一擲千金 *''Identity'' 亮相 *''Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader?'' 係咪小兒科 (2008) *''Outsmart'' 財智達人 - a game show that shoot with high-definition technology. Hosted by Carol Cheng.(2009、2012) *''Checkerboard Jackpot'' 逐格鬥 - a game show that shoot with high-definition technology. Hosted by Carol Cheng.(2010) *''The Law Society of Hong Kong Law Week Specials'' 知法守法 - a game show that shoot with high-definition technology, content surrounding the laws of Hong Kong. Hosted by Carol Cheng.(2011) *''Treasure Hunt At Double Cove'' 迎海尋珍奪寶 - a game show that shoot with high-definition technology. Hosted by Carol Cheng.(2012) News programmes *''Hong Kong and World News'' **''Good Morning Hong Kong'' (香港早晨) at TVB Jade **''Noon News'' (午間新聞) at TVB Jade **''News at 6:30'' (六點半新聞報道) at TVB Jade **''News at 7:30'' (七點半新聞報道) at TVB Pearl **''News File'' (新聞簡報) at TVB Jade & TVB Pearl (1981 - 1993) **''News Roundup'' (晚間新聞) at TVB Jade & TVB Pearl **''Putonghua News'' (普通話新聞報道) at TVB Pearl (1993 - 2016) and TVB J5 (2016 - Present) *''World Animation Magazine'' 世界動畫雜誌 World Animation and Cartoon News Report outlook (TVB Pearl) *''The Pearl Report'' 明珠檔案 *''Global Watch'' 財經多國度 *''Market Open'' 開市第一擊 *''Pearl News Magazine'' 國際視線 *''Finance Magazine'' 財經透視 (TVB Jade) *''Money Magazine'' 財經雜誌 - Hong Kong and world financial news report outlook (TVB Pearl) *''Sunday Report'' 星期日檔案 - features stories from Chinese and Hong Kong societies affecting people today *''News Magazine'' 新聞透視 - Hong Kong political news round table Information programmes *''Be My Guest'' 志雲飯局 (2006) *''Dolce Vita'' 港生活‧港享受 (2006) *''Hong Kong Live'' 香港直播 *''Pleasure and Leisure'' *''So Good'' *''Vanishing Glacier'' Sports programmes *''CFL on TVB'' *''FIFA on TVB'' *''MLB on TVB'' *''MLS on TVB'' *''NBA on TVB'' *''NFL on TVB'' *''NHL on TVB'' *''Olympics on TVB'' *''Sports World'' 體育世界 (Jade) Entertainment programmes Discontinued/cancelled programmes *''Entertainment News Watch'' 娛樂新聞眼 *''Jade Starbiz'' 娛樂大搜查 *''K-100'' Currently on-air programmes *''E-Buzz'' 娛樂 直播 *''Scoop'' 東張西望 Music shows * 360 Boundless Music (360° 音樂無邊) * Children's Song Awards Presentation (兒歌金曲頒獎典禮) * Children's Song Corner (兒歌通訊站) * Global Rhythm (無間音樂) * Gold Disc Awards Presentation (金唱片頒獎典禮) - awards the top 30 selling gold and platinum artists, according to sales figures * Jade Solid Gold (勁歌金曲) - features live performances from various artists and the countdown of the top 25 or 20 albums sold during the week * Jade Solid Gold Best Ten Music Awards Presentation (十大勁歌金曲頒獎典禮) * Jade Solid Gold Song Video Corner (金曲挑戰站) - features music videos from various artists' top-selling albums and/or singles * Minutes to Fame - a show where people sing to get money; they can get HK$100 every second * Music@GIV (音樂潮@giv) - music videos, live performance from various artist and viewer shoutouts and feedback in a half-hour live programme * Ultimate Jade Solid Gold (勁歌推介) - features the best music videos of the best top-selling albums and/or singles * The Voice (超級巨聲) - a reality show type singing competition that eliminates contestants slowly until a winner is declared at the end of each season Kids' shows *''100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd'' *''3-2-1 Contact'' *''430 Shuttle'' 430 穿梭機 *''Ace Lightning'' *''The Adventures of Rupert Bear'' *''Agent Z and the Penguin from Mars'' *''After School ICU'' 放學ICU *''Alexei: The Series'' *''Animals in Action'' *''Art Attack'' *''Aquila'' *''Barney & Friends'' *''Beakman's World'' *''Big Bag'' *''The Big Bang'' *''Big John, Little John'' *''Bill Nye the Science Guy'' *''Bits and Bytes'' *''The Box of Delights'' *''Boy Dominic'' *''The Boy from Andromeda'' *''The Boy Merlin'' *''Button Moon'' *''Catweazle'' *''The Children of Green Knowe'' *''Children of the Dog Star'' *''Chocky'' *''Chocky's Challenge'' *''Chocky's Children'' *''C.A.B.'' *''DaDa DeDe Melody'' DaDa DeDe 精靈樂園 *''DaDa DeDe Petit Chefs'' DaDa DeDe 小名廚 *''Dodger, Bonzo and the Rest'' *''Don't Eat the Neighbours'' *''Do It'' *''Doomsday: The Series'' *''Dramarama'' *''The Edison Twins'' *''The Electric Company'' *''Fimbles'' *''Finger Tips'' *''Flash Fax'' 閃電傳真機 *''The Genie from Down Under'' *''The Giblet Boys'' *''Ginger Gap'' *''Ghostwriter'' *''The Ghost of Faffner Hall'' *''Gophers!'' *''Here Comes Mumfie'' *''The Hoobs'' *''Iconicles'' *''It's a Big Big World'' *''Jackanory Junior'' *''The Jersey'' *''Jim Henson's Mother Goose Stories'' *''Kids Click'' 至NET小人類 *''The Kids of Degrassi Street'' *''Korg: 70,000 B.C.'' *''Lassie'' *''Lassie'' *''Little Sir Nicholas'' *''Lizzie McGuire'' *''The Longhouse Tales'' *''The Magician's House'' *''The New Mickey Mouse Club'' *''Mike and Angelo'' *''Moondial'' *''Monster Squad'' *''Mousercise'' *''Munch Bunch'' *''My Best Friend is an Alien'' *''The New Ghostwriter Mysteries'' *''The New Mickey Mouse Club'' *''Nobody's Hero'' *''Nobody's House'' *''The Noddy Shop'' *''Old MacDonald's Sing-A-Long Farm'' *''The Paper Lads'' *''Patrick's Planet'' *''Pullover'' *''Rentaghost'' *''The Return of the Psammead'' *''Rod, Jane and Freddy'' *''The Roly Mo Show'' *''Round the Twist'' *''Scheewe Art Workshop'' *''Sea Urchins'' *''The Secret World of Alex Mack'' *''The Secrets of Isis'' *''Secrets of the Animal Kingdom'' *''Serious Amazon'' *''Serious Desert'' *''Serious Jungle'' *''Sesame English'' *''Sesame Park'' *''Sesame Street'' *''Shazam!'' *''Sky Trackers'' *''Sooty & Co.'' *''The Sooty Show'' *''Splash'' *''Square One Television'' *''Stig of the Dump'' *''Super Gran'' *''Swallows and Amazons Forever!'' *''Think Big天地'' *''Tikabilla'' *''Tommy Zoom'' *''The Tomorrow People'' *''Topo Gigio'' *''Tricky Business'' *''Tweenies'' *''T-Bag'' *''Under the Mountain'' *''The Wild House'' *''Wonderstruck'' *''Wumpa's World'' 沃帕的世界 *''Young Universe'' *''Zach's Ultimate Guide'' *''Zap Rap'' (Pearl, early 1990s) Movies American movies *''The Chipmunk Adventure'' (Pearl) *''Dumbo'' (Pearl) *''How to Train Your Dragon'' (Jade) *''Perry Mason'' film series (Pearl) *''Puyo Puyo'' (Pearl) *''Puyo Puyo Legends'' (Pearl) *''Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown'' (Pearl) *''Rock-a-Doodle'' (Pearl) *''There Will Be Blood'' (Pearl) *''Star Wars'' film series (Jade) *''Uniquarella'' (Jade) *''The White Buffalo'' (Pearl) *''Walking Up with Dinosaurs'' (Pearl) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (Pearl) *''Wreck-It Ralph'' (Pearl) Australian movies *''Dot and the Bunny'' (Pearl) Japanese movies *''Doraemon'' film series (Jade) *''Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within'' 最終幻想：太空戰士 (Jade) Malaysian movies *''BoBoiBoy: The Movie'' (Pearl; August 27, 2016-present on some days or months) Corruption probe On 11 March 2010, the general manager Stephen Chan Chi Wan and four others were arrested on corruption charges by the Independent Commission Against Corruption (ICAC). TVB confirmed that three of their employees were involved, and that their duties and work had been suspended pending further development. Stephen Chan Chi Wan was charged with corruption in September 2010 with TVB declining to comment on the situation. Stephen Chan and his co-accused were acquitted by a court in September 2011. 2019 Hong Kong Protests During the 2019 Hong Kong protests, TVB was accused of providing biased coverage of the protests, with a pro-Beijing biasedness. As a direct result, several brands officially pulled out of advertising contracts with TVB, including Pocari Sweat and Pizza Hut . Channel list Hong Kong Free-to-air * TVB Finance & Information Channel * TVB Jade * TVB J2 * TVB News Channel * TVB Pearl MyTV SUPER TVB Network Vision ceased its service since 1 June 2017,https://www.tvbnetworkvision.com/tc/ and the OTT platform named MyTV SUPER (expanded from MyTV and GOTV) replace TVB Network Vision to provide the paid television service. In addition, the company name of "TVB Network Vision" became "Big Big Channel". * Asian Select * Asian Variety * Chinese Drama * Chinese Opera Channel * Classic Movies * Entertainment News * Food * Jade Catch Up * Japanese Drama * Korean Drama * Sports * TVB Classic * TVB Radio * TVBN 2 * Travel International * Asian Action Channel * Hub Cantonese on Demand (Singapore only) * Hub Drama First (Singapore only) * Fairchild TV (20% ownership; co-owned with Fairchild Group) * Jadeworld (USA) * TVB Chinese Opera Channel (International version) * TVB Entertainment News (International version) * TVB Jade (International version) * TVB Korea Channel * TVB News Channel (International version) * TVB Finance & Information Channel (International version) * TVB Vietnam (Vietnam only, own by SCTV9) * TVB Xing He (Asia & Thailand version only) * TVB-Europe * TVB Jade Southeast Asia (Malaysia & Singapore) * Hub VV Drama (Singapore only, Selected TVB Drama in Mandarin dubbed) Malaysia Co-owned by Astro: * Asian Action Channel * Astro AOD (8.30 pm drama) * Astro AOD (9.30 pm drama) * Astro AOD HD * Astro Wah Lai Toi * Astro Wah Lai Toi HD * TVB Classic * TVB Classic Movies * TVB Entertainment News * TVB Jade Southeast Asia * TVB Xing He * TVBS-Asia Thailand * TVB Drama Thai Channel (V2H11) Malaysia media prima ntv7 8tv See also * List of Chinese companies * List of Hong Kong companies * TVB News * HKTV References External links * TVB official website Category:Talent agencies of Hong Kong Category:Media companies established in 1967 Category:1967 establishments in Hong Kong Category:Media companies disestablished in 2018 Category:2018 disestablishments in Hong Kong Category:Television censorship in China Category:Chinese television networks